LoveHate Story
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: These are Erin's stories of how Erin feel in love with and the boys who like her.
1. Chapter 1: Tails

**Love-Hate Story**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **These are Erin's stories of how Erin feel in love with and the boys who like her.

**Love Story 1**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

(_From The Sonic Lion King_)

Out of the bushes, they saw a girl around Sonic's age, has strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, bluish-grey eyes, and has glasses. She aslo wored a pink turtle-neck sleeveless shirt, brown belt with a bubble buckle, a pink skirt with blue cuprise under it, white socks, and white shoes with pink laces. Her name is Erinbubble92.

With her is a meerkat and warthog; Timon and Pumbaa, who are running next to her. Behind them is three spotted hyenas; Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The girl and her friends kept running until she tripped on her face, which cause Timon and Pumbaa gasp.

"Come on Erin. Keep running, make with the speediness." Timon said.

But Erin couldn't move, as Timon and Pumbaa dragged her but Shenzi was in front of them.

"Ah ah ah." Shenzi said, as Banzai and Ed came beside them. "Didn't that girl's mother told her ever cheat others."

They began to circle around them as Sonic and the gang watched in horror.

"Shyeah." Banzai said, with a chukle.

"Why don't you mooks go chase someone else?" Timon asked.

Erin got up weakly as her glasses fell off and had cuts on her cheecks, and said "He's right but I can't see with out my glasses."

"Then you won't see these, honey." Shenzi said, jumped up.

Timon and Pumbaa scream as they block Erin. Suddenly, a blue flash hit Shenzi and knocked her to the tree.

"What the--" Banzai was cut off by a punch in the jaw.

Then the blue flash, who hit Shenzi, was Sonic as he went in front of Erin, along with the others.

"Hey, you three." Sonic shouted at them.

Shenzi got up, Banzai looked at him while rubbing his jaw, and Ed looked at them, stupidly.

"I hate to interup your party but why don't tell me whacyah doing with this girl?" Sonic said, with a smile.

"Non of your bee's wax!" Banzai said, when a tooth came out. "Hey, that's my tooth."

"We won't let you near her and these two!" Sally said.

"Oh yeah!" Shenzi said.

Shenzi ran to them but Sonic grabbed Erin in his arms and ran, as fast as he can. Tails looks at a pair of glasses from Erin and he picked them up. Without them knowing, Tails begins to fix her glasses.

"What the pack?" Banzai said.

"I'm the fastest guy around here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, give these to the girl." Tails said, tossing the glasses to Sonic.

"Glasses?" Sonic said, confused. "Oh, they belong to her."

"I can't see without my glasses." Erin said, still blind.

Sonic then pushed the glasses on Erin's face and she began to see clearly. The vesion of her eyes then see Sonic.

"Who-who are you?" Erin asked, weakly.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic greeted.

Erin was confused but then she passed out. The hyenas ran to Sonic but they missed.

"Who the heck are you?" Shenzi asked.

"I'm Sonic, babe." Sonic said.

Shenzi growled as the hyenas try to get Sonic and Erin but they miss, again, as he went in a tree. He put Erin down on a branch and jumps out of the tree. He gets the hyenas confused as they miss him at everytime they try to attack him.

"I give up. Boys, we're outta here." Shenzi said.

"But whatta about the girl?" Banzai asked.

"Forget her, we'll get her next time!" Shenzi shouted, angerly.

The hyenas ran off with Ed laughing, stupidly. Everyone laugh at them. Erin woke up and saw Sonic and his friends, as she climbs down the tree gently and walks to them but she fell on the ground, which got Timon and Pumbaa shocked and got everyone attention.

--

Later, Erin was asleep on some bed and then her eyes open slowly. She looks around, saw her glasses, and puts them on. When her glasses are on, her vision begins to see a medical room.

"Wh-where am I?" Erin asked, to herself.

Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Sally, Bunnie, and Mina are next to her looking at her hoping she's okay.

"Your in a medical lab of the Blue Typhoon." Tails said.

"Your in a pretty bad shape but your luckly you just had scratches on your face." Amy said.

"Maybe you could tell us who were those mean monsters who chased you and where you and your friends came from?" Cream asked.

Erin gasp as she puts her hand on her mouth, and said "I can't."

"You mean you can't tell us." Cream asked.

"I can but it's not suppose to let anyone know about it." Erin said. "Those monsters you called them are actually called hyenas."

"Hyenas?" Mina asked.

"Hyenas are one of the scavengers of Africa. They can eat up to anything from alive to sick to weak to dead food."

"Eww, gross." Amy said.

"I know. I meet them in the Elephant Graveyard a month ago. There names are Shenzi, Banzai and Ed."

"You meet them before?" Tails asked.

"I did. It was after they used to be Scar's henchmen." Erin said, as she told the story and a flashback come on. "They were trying to kill our future king of the Pridelands in the Elephant Graveyard until he's father Mufasa saved him and his friend Nala. Soon, they did a stampede to kill both of them but only killed Simba. They chased him out of the Pride Lands and told him if he ever come back home, they'll kill him. When the Pride Lands was destoried, they beg there master for food but doesn't care. When Simba comes back, they were in trouble for not obeying him. When they were fighting for the Pride Lands at Pride Rock, they were betrayed by their master for saying that they were the enemy and when he lost the battle, the hyenas were mad at him and they killed him."

"You mean this place is called the Pride Lands and the future king is now the king?" Tails asked.

Erin nodded, happy that they understand her and said, "Well, Simba was that future king."

"You mean he told that story you told us?" Cream asked.

"Yes, and I want to know about Sonic the Hedgehog, the guy who save my life." Erin said.

"Well, here's what you need to know. Sonic's my boyfriend and he only saved you because your in danger and you better not like him."

"Amy, he didn't save her to date her." Cream said, calming Amy down.

Erin raised her eyebrow and said, "Huh?"

"We're friends with Sonic but we almost forgot to introduce ourselves."

"Oh, your friends of Sonic, I get the point." Erin said.

"My name's Miles Prower but my friends call me by my nickname Tails." Tails greeted.

"I'm Cream, how nice to meet you." Cream greeted.

"My name's Amy Rose and you still better not try to steal Sonic from me." Amy greeted but told Erin.

Erin was confused about that but said, "I like you last name, Rose. It reminds me of rose back home I used to live.".

Amy began to blush and giggled at what Erin said.

"I'm Mina Mongoose, I'm the singer." Mina said.

"This is Cheese, my chao." Cream greeted for Cheese.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Ohh, how cute." Erin said, petting Cheese on the head.

"I'm Bunnie Rabbot, due to my robot appreance." Bunnie said.

"And I'm Princess Sally." Sally greeted.

"Oh hello, you highness." Erin said, while sitting she bowed.

Sally rolled her eyes with a smile and the girls and Tails giggled.

"Why were those hyenas chasing you when you defeated them once." Tails asked.

"They do it all the time like a mouse being chased by a cat." Erin said.

"Well, at leaste your in shape and you can get up." Sally said.

Erin got up on her legs and stretch. Then she took off her glasses and scratched her eyes, when she open them, Tails eyes widen and smiled. Erin then put her glasses on.

_'Those bluish-grey eyes remind me the blue eyes of Cosmo.' _Tails thoughted.

"Tails? Tails? Tails?" Amy said, then she snapped her fingers, which got Tails attention.

"What's the matter with you?" Amy asked.

"Nothin'." Tails said.

Amy Rose was confused but then she then walked with the others.

--

Erin walked ousid the ship with Timon, Pumbaa, Sonic, and his gang. Erin began to look at Tails and flew up to her.

"Whoa, you can fly?" Erin asked.

"Uh-huh!" Tails said.

Erin then looked at him until her cheecks turn red and she looked forward.

_'She's so beautiful.'_ Tails thoughted.

_'He's so cute.' _Erin thoughted.

--

"Al right!" Tails cheered as he walked with Erin.

Both of them were at the oasis, where Timon, his colony, and Pumbaa lived. They are now walking near a river, which was deserted which gave them plenty of privacy.

"So you live in Mobius?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, but then due to the Choas Emeralds we are teleported her to Earth and we are now kinda stuck here until Chris's grand-father can make a machine that will take us back home and he did. Soon, Chris found a way to make us come to Earth for a visit and now here we are." Tails said.

"So do you miss your home?" she asked.

"Yeah, and my family too." He said. "They've been robotized by Dr. Eggman until soon they were sent to another world. Soon, my uncle, Merlin Prower took them back by a choas emerald and have my parents back."

"Ohh, how very nice."

"What about you, being the life of African animals must mean you never had any or you just live here."

"Actually, I never knew my real family."

"What?"

"My real parents were never mention to me and they may have abonded me or died, I was orphan at that time. Sooner, I was adopted by Bonkers and Miranda and raised me to be a cartoon like Bonkers. Unfortanley, I became one but Miranda made me a human too. I didn't even have any friends as a grew up in world full of teenagers my age."

"Wow, guess your life was fun but never had teenaged girls to hang."

"None taken."

"So how'd you get where you are today?" he asked.

"Well soon my family were now somewhere else I couldn't find them and became a traveler to make friends, but soon I came here in Africa and meet Simba. He took me in his Pride and made me a member of the PrideLands, but then I meet Timon and Pumbaa and became the only human and female member of their Hakuna Matata, it means 'no worries'. They were a family to me, I lived with them since I was 14 and a half after my new family lost me at the age 12, but soon I'll find them and be with them, again."

"Yeah, and the guys are like my family away from my family."

They broke laughed at the expenses of them joking around with each other until they stopped and sat near a lake.

"And is it true you and Sonic meet and became friends?" Erin asked.

"Yeah when I was little," He hung his head over with sadness, "Animals picked on me because of my skills. When I was upset about it, I saw Sonic zooming through pass me. I went on the beach and saw his ship, so I began to rebuilt and repaint his ship 'till he saw good I was and we became the best of friends."

Erin had her eyes lowered and her mouth was almost open with shocked and sadness, knowing how she fells about him. She raised his chin and said, "I know how you fell and it hurts you fellings bad.". Erin just continued to stare into the eyes of the two-tailed fox, while Tails couldn't help but stare into her eyes as well, until he snapped out of it and tried to find an excuse to excuse from her before he feels the need to nosebleed.

"Uh, Erin," Tails said, snaps out of it. "I've never told you but you almost reminded me of Cosmo?"

"Huh?" The strawberry blonde haired girl said confused.

"She was my friend, but she died to save us and the Galaxay and I was so upset about it." Tails said. "The only thing I can remember her is the seed Sonic found."

"You must ta miss her alot, do you?" Erin said.

Tails nodded, slowly, making Erin half smile but then to a fully smile.

Erin watched the fox boy throwing pebbals into the lake and thought to herself, _'He's such a sweet guy, and a little bashful to, the perfect boy for me. (Gasp), I feel my heart beating, I think I'm in love.'_

So Tails threw the pebbals and looks at Erin, when she was looking at her reflection in the water. He grabs a fruit, gives it to her, eats it, and as they ate they continued to look at each other lovingly.

"I'm glad you gave me a tour here Erin, I just never thought a teenager like you would even consider asking a kid like me."

"I may be a teenager but I'm actually childish alot of times."

"Wow, I would consider you a nice, sweet, and girly."

"You know I've always wanted to find me a boyfriend of my own, and I think my search is over." She said.

"Really, well I don't think I need to search for Cosmo but I found a girl that reminds me of her." Tails said.

Suddenly both were slowly leaning into each other with puckered up lips, but right before their lips could meet.

**(Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep)**

'Ugh of all the time!' Tails thought as he picked up his wrist and turn on his wrist watch, "Sonic what is it?!"

"Tails, you and Erin must get here right now." Sonic said over the communicater. "Eggman is back I guess he brought some old friends Erin wouldn't enjoy."

"Ok me and Erin will be right over." He hung up.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"Your hyena friends somehow are helping Eggman to find us and you!" Tails explained.

"Now that's bad." She said.

"You're telling me, so we have to hurry." Tails said as both he and Erin raced back to the Pride Lands.

'_They're gonna pay for ruining my almost first kiss.'_ Tails thought.

'_They're going to pay for ruining my perfect loveing moment.'_ Erin thought.

--

Tails and Erin made it back to the Pride Lands where the Sonic heros and the lions fighting Eggman and the hyenas who were fighting back with Eggman robots. Timon and Pumbaa were just near a rock.

"Erin you made it." Timon and Pumbaa said.

"Good thing we did." She replied.

Suddnely, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed jumped right in front of Tails and Erin. Erin looked nervous and scared as she shooked a little, but Tails had an angery and couragous look.

"I think that foxxy boy delevered us the tastest snack here." Shenzi half-laughed.

"Yeah, and I think we have the deleverey boy along with the girl." Banzai half-laughed.

Ed just laughed crazily.

Tails growled a little as he went in front of Erin.

"You lay on hair on her and you'll be sorry." Tails said.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed laughed at Tails.

"You three all ways reminded me how I was picked by a bunch of animals like you." Tails said.

Erin smiled at this as her eyes sparkled over her glasses.

"Oh how very cute, foxxy." Shenzi said, "I'll give you a little thing, we won't hurt her but will hurt you."

"Forget I won't let you go near her. In the name of Tails, I won't let you hurt me nor anyone like Erin and my friends." Tails said.

"Oh puh-lease," Banzai asked in fake fear as he rolled his eyes. "What are gonna do punch us with your gloved hands".

Tails got madder as Erin bent down and hold him.

He turns towards her and said, "Erin, run!" he shouted.

Erin noddeds as she gets up and runs off, which got Shenzi ticked off.

"Banzai, Ed, take care of this fox and I'll take care of Erin." She said.

Shenzi ran off after Erin. Tails was about to go after her but Banzai stopped in front of him with a evil grin on his face. Erin was running for her life from Shenzi, who was running after her. Shenzi almost got her until she back flipped.

"What the--?" Shenzi said.

"I got the moves, gotta the style try my best to make people smile. I'm the girl that's tough to beat, watch as I turn up the heat." Erin cheered, as she landed on her two feet and ran off.

Back to Tails, Banzai and Ed were trying to attack him but he flew up and jumped away from them.

"What?" Banzai asked confused and shocked, "A fox can fly with those tails"

"I learn that from Sonic, you loser." Tails said.

Ed almost jumped up to get him but missed. Tails blew rasberries at him but Banzai jumped up and pounced on him hard. Back with Erin, she ran as fast as she can but got tripped over by a robot claw. She turn around and cawled away from Shenzi but something grabbed her to make her scream.

"**TAILS!!**" Erin screamed.

That got Tails attention as he kicked Banzai off and flew in the air. Banzai, with Ed, got up and ran after Tails but was stopped by Simba and Kovu.

Erin was being hold by a giant robots claw and was almost crushed in it. Sonic and Knuckles climbed up to the claw and try to break it out but got blasted by a laser and hit the ground. Erin almost got out but her leg was caught. She try to pull her out until suddenly Tails helped her pulled out. Tails helps her up and they walked on the arm but their legs jerked and they looked down and saw the hyenas, who are standing on a platform, using their paws to hold their legs, causing them to fall but hold on to the arm of the robot.

"You two are done for." Shenzi began, "Soon will have you for dinner."

"As the guests of honors!" Banzai said, evilly.

Ed laughed. Erin's heart beat in fear as she hunged her head.

"Erin, it doesn't matter what they say," He said as he raised his right arm and holds her chin, "No matter what they something rotten to you or try to kill you just to know to show who's the boss."

Erin smiled but her hands slipped as she kicks Shenzi's face which caused her to let go. Erin begins to slip, fall off, and scream for her life as she closes her eys and praying hoping she wouldn't die. Tails lets go off the arm and fall down to Erin. Tails grabs Erin in his arms and flew up before they hit the ground.

Tails flew up to the robot's head to get to main control. Erin open her eyes and saw Tails holding her. He hit the window and saw Eggman and his two robots.

"Oh, Tails I was hoping you drop in." Eggman said, "Now to destory you then that hedgehog."

Before he could push the buttons, Tails hold up bombs and hit the ground. The bombs began to exploded everywhere as the robots landed on it's knees. Everyone outside ran away so they don't get hurt. Soon the robot exploded as Tails, holding Erin flew out but the exploration hit him and he and Erin hit the ground as he hugs Erin on the chest.

They both got up, weakily. Erin gasp at the exploration knowing that the hyenas died.

"Oh no." Erin whispered.

But Erin saw them far from her and sighed. The hyenas were covered in black and were on fire **(A/N) Like on Cooked Goose.)**.

"That's it." Shenzi said. "Let's go, I can't believe it. Robots, machines? What do they mean anyway?"

"I have no clue." Banzai said.

The hyenas ran off with Ed laughing **(A/N) Like on The Lion King when Scar told them to get out)**. Dr. Eggman just ran off with his robots and kept on saying, "I hate you Sonic the Hedeghog!".

"Good work, Erin and Tails." Sonic said.

Erin and Tails laughed as everyone cheered for both of them.

As time passed, back at Sonic's ship still at twilight hour, inside Simba and Nala were looking at the Sonic Heros. Simba was smiling at them, as Timon and Pumbaa were watching.

"You guys are welcomed to stay in the Pride Lands for not only saving Erin but the Pride Lands." He said.

"You and your animal guys are great to hang and we are so glad you became allies of us." Sonic said.

"I'm just glad we get to visit what ever we want." Tails said.

"But remember Tails we can't use any technology to make the animals more confussing then ever." Amy said.

"I know." Tails said and Erin walked up to him.

"Tails I think there was something we were suppose to do but we were interupted before." Erin said.

"Oh yeah, this." Tails said as him and Erin moved in and kissed each other that lasted for a whole minute.

The girls, the boys, and Nala just smiled while Timon and Pumbaa shed a tears, and Antoine, Big, and Victor looked a little confused. When the couple broke they stared into each others eyes.

"Let me know when you ever come back here." Erin said.

"Maybe you could come visit me in Mobius sometime." Tails said.

"I'd like that." She said.

"Tails we're boarding." Sonic said as him and the Freedom Fighters headed to board.

"Bye Erin!" Tails waved as he boarded.

"Bye Tails!" Erin waved.

Everyone began to walk back to Pride Rock as Nala was talking to Erin.

"Wow Erin that was sweet." Nala said.

"Thanks." Erin answered as she looked up and noticed the sun's glow washed over Tails's face, making his appearance look even hotter.


	2. Chapter 2: Sora

**Chapter 2**

**Sora**

In the rocky cliffs, Sora as a lion cub, Donald as a hornbill, and Goofy as a turtle are walking in the Pride Lands going to visit Simba.

"I can't wait to see Simba again." Sora said.

"Me too." Donald agreed.

They stopped when they saw someone in the grass plains. It was a girl with short strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail but has her bangs on her left eye, black glasses over her bluish-grey eyes, two earrings, two are pink and two are blue, on each of her ears, pink short sleeved hoodie with a blue heart within a bubble pattern over a black long sleeved shirt, blue cuprise that has a trangle on the ends, white socks, and black shoes with baby blue boarders and pink laces.

"What's a girl like her doing in the Pridelands?" Sora asked.

The girl was enjoying the breeze of the wind blowing through her ponytail.

"Hey, Donald. Do yah think that girl look familiar to yah?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, she is kinda like someone we've known." Donald suggest.

Sora looks at them and tries to speak until they heard the girl scream. They look and saw the girl running from the hyena trio. Sora notices them and gasp.

"Oh no, it's them again!" Sora exclaimed. "We gotta save her!"

Donald and Goofy nodded and they went after them. The girl ran until she stops with a car breaking soundafeck. She looks down as the dirt and rocks fell to the bottomless hole.

"Oh no." The girl gasp.

She heard the laughter of the hyenas which she spun around and saw them slowly coming to her. She took a few steps back but she almost fell. She was shaking with fear and she was sweating all over.

"No where to hide and no where to run." Shenzi grinned.

"Can't we settle this for a card game, rock, paper, scissors, or board games." the girl smiled, holding the stuff but throw them at Ed but it didn't hurt him. "Do you guys ever quit I mean C'MON!!"

"Hey, you three!" Sora's voice called.

The hyenas turn their heads around and the girl looked over them. They saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Aww, not you guys again." Shenzi groaned. "Man, why can't you three go somewhere else? We have a girl to deal with."

"Didn't anybody taught you guys not to mess with girls!" Donald yelled.

The girl begin to tip toe as her legs stretch but before she could run off but Banzai was right in front of her, smirking with drool. Erin's hair goes up and she walks backwards. Sora saw this, he jumped over, and pounced on Banzai. Donald and Goofy got on Shenzi and Ed and all them got into a fighting cloud while the girl closed her eyes. Afterwards they stop and the hyenas ran off. The girl then open her eyes and saw the hyenas run off and the heros turn to see her.

"Are you oaky?" Goofy asked.

"I'm fine..." The girl pause and she knew that voice. She looks at the turtle and hornbill and the images of donald and Goofy came in a flash then flash to the girl. "Donald?! Goofy?!"

The girl jumps on them and hugs them, making Sora laugh.

"Why are you guys different animals and what are you guys doing here?" the girl asked.

"Long story!" Donald spoke.

Sora came to them and asked, "You two know her?"

"Sora, this is our old friend, Erin." Goofy answered.

The girl, now called Erin, looks at the lion cub and asked, "Donald, Goofy, who's this lion cub?"

"Erin meet Sora. He's our friend and we help him find his friends." Donald said.

Erin smiles, picks up the lion cub, and hugs him, making him gag. This made Donald and Goofy laughed.

"My name is Erin. Your cute as a lion cub." Erin said.

"I'm actually a human like you." Sora said.

Erin looks at Sora and puts him down. She looks at him closely and sees a human boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Erin gasp and made her eyes into hearts.

"Your even cuter as a human." Erin said.

Sora blushed a little and he said, "C'mon, we gotta go see Simba."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked off along with Erin.

--

After seeing Simba, they were at the oasis with Timon and Pumbaa. They were in a line with Timon in front, Sora, Donald and Goofy in the middle, Pumbaa and Erin behind.

"Hakuna..." Timon said.

"Matata!" The team shouted.

"Hakuna..."

"Matata!"

That's when their fun was interupted by Uncle Max.

"Stop that wracked!" Uncle Max shouted.

Timon just waved his arm at him saying, "Aww, uncles!"

"If I was your relative I be in a heep of painful family reuions." Erin said.

"Hey!" Timon yelled.

Erin laughed her heart out as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Pumbaa joined.

Later, Erin and Sora are alone and they were talking.

"So Sora, you are looking for a girl name Kiari?" Erin asked.

"Hmm." Sora nods.

"Oh. You miss her do yah?"

"Yeah. Do you miss anyone?"

Erin was shocked when she heard that ever since she was twelve her parents have been gone without her so she said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, hey when I said you were cute, I really mean it." Sora said.

Erin then looked dumpfounded as she heard what he said. She already has someone she likes; Tails but she used to be boy-crazed so she can't be one again so she shouted, "Sorry but I have someone else!"

"Oh, I kinda like Kiari." Sora said. "I din't say I like like you I mean your just too girly to be like my girlfriend."

Erin then froze when she heard that and yelled, "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT?!"

"Girlfriend?" Sora asked.

"No. Girly, I hate it when everyone except my friends call me that including boys who think I'm too GIRLY to be their girlfriend." Erin said.

Sora smiled nerouvsly until they heard a scream. Erin got up and went to go see what's the problem. She stops outside the osais. She gasp when she saw the meerkats and Pumbaa running from the hyenas in the desert. Sora came to Erin and gasp when he saw this. The hyena trio saw Erin, she gasp and runs off, screaming. They chased after her again.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora called.

They came to Sora in time.

"We have to save Erin." Sora said.

They left as Timon and Pumbaa look and they went after them to help them.

--

Erin kept on running until she saw the huge crack and fell in but she hung to the edge before falling. She try to climb up until her face was in Shenzi's nose. She scream at the top of her lungs but her mouth was covered by Shenzi.

"Don't have to scream that loud." Shenzi said. "You have no where to run or hide."

Shenzi remove her paw from Erin's mouth to speak. "I have no where to go because I'm falling off the edge."

"Leave Erin alone like I said before." Sora's voice called.

The hyenas look and saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, Timon, and Pumbaa.

"Aw! C'mon can't you guys just leave us alone." Banzai told Sora.

"No!" Sora yelled.

They begin to fight as Erin watch but she was slipping. Timon and Pumbaa try to pull her up but they were about to slid with her. Erin took out her amethyst necklace and hold it. The hyenas were being beat up again and they ran off, "We'll be back for yah, Erin. We promise that." They said, except Ed just laughed.

"Sora!" Erin called.

Sora saw Erin hold out her hand with her amethyst necklace. He gasp as he runs over and touch it which made a magical light came on. We now see Erin falling screaming until a black gloved hand grabbed her hand and pulled her up as her other hand grabbed it. She was pulled up to her feet and she saw a human boy in front of her. He was a well-built fifteen-year-old human boy, and he had blondish spiky hair, blue eyes, and a necklace. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark grey shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body.

"Sora..." Erin whispered. "Sora! Thank you!"

Erin hugged him as he did too. Donald and Goofy were amazed that Erin cane turn Sora into human with her magic but they and Timon and Pumbaa said aww loving this moment until Erin heard this look at Sora. She pushes him away and she steps away from him blushing red as ever which made everyone laugh except her.

"What are you clowns laughing at?!" Erin yelled. "Timon! Pumbaa!"

Timon and Pumbaa stopped smiling nervously.

--

At the evening, Sora back as a lion cub, Donald, and Goofy were saying goodbye to Erin.

"I see you again someday, Erin." Sora said.

"Hope you be careful." Donald said.

"Have a great journey finding your folks and old friends." Goofy said.

Erin smiled as she hugs the trio together.

"'Til we meet again, guys." Erin said.

Sora smirked a little and said, "See yah, cutie."

Erin blushes and yells, "SHUT UP, YOU CLOWN!! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NAME TAILS! DID YAH HEAR?! TAILS!!"

Everyone laughed again as Erin just went all crazy yelling at Sora.


	3. Chapter 3: Ed

**Chapter 3**

**Ed**

In Erinbubble92's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo: It's Valentine's Day in Cartoonville, in a cartoon school for kids or teens of all ages. There was a 15 year-old, 7th grader (**A/N) Don't ask**) girl. She has long blonde hair, bluish-grey eyes with silver glasses, and she wore a white 3 quarter inch sleeved shirt with a big red heart in the middle, pink fingerless gloves, pink jeans with heart shaped pockets, black belt with a red heart, and red, pink, and white shoes. She even has a pink backpack with a heart plushy on the it. Her name is Erinbubble92, Erin for short and she loves Valentine's day.

"This the cutest holiday I ever love." Erin said, in a girly voice. "After all I am a girly girl but cute and the heroine of Toonsville."

Erin walked through the hallway and found locker numer "183". She got the combinations and open her locker. Her locker had pink fuzz on each side, pitcures of her boyfriend, Miles "Tails" Prower (_Sonic X_), Wilt (_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_), Truman X (_The X's_), Gibson (_Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce Go!_) and Leoarndo (_Teenaged Muntant Ninja Turtles_), teddy bears, bunnies and other cute animal hangings on the roof of her locker, a mirror, and books on the top shelves and school materails on the bottom shelves.

"And it would be a Valentine's Day with my sweet boyfriend, Sha." Erin said, grabbing her books and the Valentine's Day cards. Then three girls came up, one was Juniper Lee, the second one was Kim Possible, and the last one was Danielle Fenten.

"Hey, girls." Erin said.

"Hey, Erin. Happy Valentine's Day." Kim said.

"I got you three cards." Erin said, passing cards to June, Kim, and Dani.

"I kickly you for Valentine." June said, reading her card with a superhero kicking butt. "Cool."

"I save the world with a heart." Kim said, reading her card with a world and a hero under it. "Awesome"

"I haunted you." Dani said, reading her card with a ghost and a haunted house on it. "Every awesome."

Then Erin walked off with books in her hands and backpack and waved. The girls waved back. Erin then pass a big window. She looked out the window and saw Timon and Pumbaa waving. Erin then rolled her eyes and waved. She then walked off again to avoid anything else. As she walked pass another hallway to another big window and three familar figures, it was Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. She then went back on the wall.

"What are they doing here, at my school on Valentine's Day?" Erin asked to herself. Erin then found a cactus and grabbed the pot. She duck and crawled pass under the window. She then got up and then sighed. She walked off pass the a door, which open. Then Timon and Pumbaa came in and just went into another room. But the three hyenas came in and growled to get Erin's attention.

"Hey, there's no dogs allow..." Erin said, turning around and scream with her body parts apart (**A/N) Like cartoon character**). "You three can't be here this is a High Middle School. And don't make me have to use this.". Erin hold up the cactus.

"What are you going to do? Comb your hair with that?" Shenzi half-laughed.

Erin hit Banzai with it and ran pass them to the same dircetions she took, found her locker, and went in it. The hyenas ran and stopped.

"Hey, where she go?" Banzai said, taking the needles out of his face.

"We'll split." Shenzi said. "Ed... Hey, where Ed go?". Shenzi now knows Ed's not here.

"Well, we'll find both of them." Banzai said. Shenzi and Banzai left. Erin came out by using intangibal. (**A/N) She has all powers of the heros she knows.**) She look around and sighed. She began to walk off until she heard whimpering, laughing, and gibberish sound from the Jantior's Closet. She open the door and found Ed.

"Eddy?" Erin said. "What are you doing in the Janitor's Closet?"

Ed whimper,_ "Looking for you. And none of your bee's wax!"_

"It's none of my bee's wax, huh?" Erin half-laugh.

Ed then did a gibberish laugh.

"Oh. Well... uhh..." Erin paused when she heard the bell.

Ed then turn around with a angry look. Erin took a pen and wrote something and gave it to Ed. It was a Valentine's Day card.

"I really must be going Happy Valentine Day, Ed." Erin said, then she left.

Ed looked at the card and it read:_ "Naturally, I select you."_. Ed came out as Erin went around the corne, saying, "Late. Late Late!"

Ed whimper with confusment, _"Erin?"_. Then a arrow hit behind Ed, he spun around, and jump in the air and spun, and then hearts were everywhere around him. He sigh lovely and went after Erin. That arrow was a Cupid's arrow. Then two cupids came, one was a female with long red hair pulled in a high ponytail, green eyes, and a white shirt, and one was a male with blown blonde hair and black eyes. They are called Shirina and David. (**A/N) I own these characters**). They giggled and left flying.

--

In a class room, Erin and her boyfriend, Sha, are sitting together and Erin and Sha are blushing each other. Ed came in without being notice. Sha then went to the back when his friends called him. Erin was writing math and science stuff. Ed was beside her and he began to greet her. Erin had her tongue stick out and she put it back in when she looked, she gasp but then sighed.

"Oh, feeling better, Ed." Erin said.

Erin then looked around, then back at Ed, and she realize he was floating in the air like he was flying. She raised her eyebrow and was confused. She moved the beaker and her notebook and wrote while mumbling some math numbers.

Ed then whispered into her ear and laughed, _"Can I be your partner?"_.

Erin then sweated, smiles nervously, and said, "Umm... Sha is my..." She was paused when there was an explotion. Erin's hair was messy and she hit the table. Ed was just watching her lovingly.

Erin looked back and it was Truman X and Sha. Erin then giggled at them both.

"Hey, you ruin my shirt, Truman." Sha said.

__

"Stupid."

Ed whimper.

_"Don't you know that the vingar, baking soda, and other chemical reactions can blow the entire place because they have different kinds of chemicals?!"_

Erin was dumpfounded, her jw dropped, and her eyes were micrscopic size. "Ed?" Erin said, while noddin her head. "I have never seen that side of you in my whole life."

__

"Sorry, about that. But did you like it."

Ed whimper.

Erin was cringing and she try to walk back. "Yeah, uhh... Right, baking soda mix with vingar can blow to much. How abot you can go back to Shenzi and Banzai, huh, Ed?".

Without noticing and walking back, a arrow hit behind Erin, she spun around, and jump in the air and spun, and then hearts were everywhere around her. She sigh lovely and they were picked up in the air by Shirina and David.

"Well, I think we done it, Daivid." Shirina said.

"Uh-huh, and they'll be together until the end of the day." David said.

The two then just giggled and they flew apart with Shirina with Erin and David with Ed.

--

Kim, June, Dani, Timon, Pumbaa, Tails, Truman, and Sha are at Erin's locker. They look for clues. Then they saw a heart-shaped box.

"A Valentine's Day Bom-Bom Candy Box?" Timon said.

"I hope it is candy." Pumbaa said.

Dani grabbed the box, open it, and took out something in the box. It was the teeth necklace from Ed's teeth. The others gasp, shocked, and said _"eew"_.

"Those are Ed's teeth." Dani said.

"That's just gross." Kim said, in discuse.

"We gotta find the hyenas and get to the bottom of this." June said.

The others nodded, they put the box back, Tails closed the locker door, and they ran to the lunch room.

--

Shenzi and Banzai went to the Janitor's Closet and look for clues as well. Banzai then spotted something. It was the heart-shaped box.

"I hope she didn't gave him candy." Shenzi said.

Banzai grabbed the box, open it, and took out something in the box. It was the strand of Erin's hair with a pink bow. Shenzi and Banzai just got shocked and dumpfounded.

"That's Erin's strand of her hair with a pink bow." Shenzi said.

"That's doesn't look right." Banzai said.

"Well, we gotta find her friends and tell them where Ed is or do it the hard way." Shenzi said.

Banzai nodded, throw the box back, Shenzi shut the door, and they ran to the lunch room.

--

At the lunch room, every kid and teen student from cartoons. Everyone was enjoying lunch and giving cards to there Valentine.

The doors slapped open, one the left side was Shenzi and Banzai the hyenas some of the characters were shock while some were angry. On the right side was Kim, June, Dani, Timon, Pumbaa, Tails, Truman, and Sha coming in. The kids and the hyenas were making angry eyes at each other.

"Well, well. I if it isn't the human killin hyenas." June said. Dani transform into Dani Phantom, Tails got out a giant plug (**A/N) The one from Sonic Riders.**), Truman got out Goo Blasters, Kim got out her laser lipstick, Sha went in battle modes, and Timon and Pumbaa just went behind Sha.

"Look who's talking?" Shenzi said, slyly.

"Where's our Ed?!" Banzai shouted.

"Where's our Erin?!" Truman said.

"You got three seconds to tell where he's at or else." Banzai said, holding Truman's shirt.

"One!" Banzai counted.

The cartoon jocks, cheerleaders, and popular kids looked inpress but the nerds, geeks, and other good students look scared and uh-oh looks.

"Two!" Banzai stilled counted.

The goths were looking strangley and uh-oh as well, but other students to cool, tomboy, and other persona students were impress and/or uh-oh looks.

"Three!" Banzia stilled counted and got mad.

"Oh look! Is that a dead zebra?" Truman lied quickly.

"Where?" Banzai asked. Sha throw a sandwhich at Banzai.

"Nice shot." Shenzi said.

"Tell your stupid friend to stay away from my girlfriend." Sha said.

"Well, tell your stupid girlfriend to stay away from our friend." Shenzi snapped, throwing hot dogs at Sha but duck and hit Timon.

"Look, Shenzi. Wenier eyes." Banzai joked.

Shenzi and Banzai laughed but was stop by Truman when he has fingers full of boogers.

"Stay way, you hyena scump." Truman said. "Hyenas hate boogers.".

Truman got hit by a big cheese. Then Kim, June, and Dani threw vegies and fruits, Tails threw dairy products, Truman use his guns to blast wheat products, Sha threw meat, and Timon and Pumbaa threw junk food. Shenzi and Banzai threw all of them.

"Food fight!" Ron Stoppable shouted.

Rolf went in the garbage can for cover while the six kids, meerkat, warthog, and the hyenas fight.

June grabbed the table for protection. They kept throwing until the tables hit each other. The Erin's friends, boyfriend, and crushes were holding the table. Then the hyenas got on the eight people.

Kim, June, Dani, and Sha fought Shenzi while Truman, Tails, Timon, and Pumbaa fought Banzai. Everyone except the good people cheered. The doors open the door, it showed Erin and Ed floating in the air holding hands.

"Greetings everyone." Erin greeted, and as she speak they began to make a heart and spun in opposite sides. "Our Valentine's Day has came true. Has your's?".

Erin and Ed look lovingly at each other until hands and paws grabbed them.

"Get a grip, Romeo. That's a meal you're dating with." Banzai said, holding Ed by the neck.

"Forget about the love, Juliet." June said, holding Erin in her arms.

"Sweetiepie!" Erin said, srtuggling out of June's arms.

__

"Babydoll!"

Ed grunted, struggling from Banzai's paws.

"Sweetiepie!" Erin said. She kicked June's face, went on the ground, and ran to Ed but Truman, Timon, and Pumbaa got on her.

"His trouble with the capitol "R", Erin." Truman said, holding her head.

"Uhh... That's "T"." Sha reminded him.

__

"Babydoll!"

Ed grunted, running to Erin while Banzai trys to hold on to him.

"Ed. No, you idiot!" Shenzi said, jumping on Ed.

Erin and Ed try to reach each other but it was almost not to good, there friends were on them. Shirina and David were watching the whole time.

"We have to do something. It's breaking-up Ericka and Edward." David said.

"We will stop this stupidiness. Fire at will, David." Shirina said.

They fired arrows at everyone. In the garbage can Rolf came out and saw the whole thing. Everyone was in love with each other. Shenzi was with Banzai, Truman was Dani, Kim was with Ron, Sha with June, and Tails with Sam Manson, Timon with Tuesday, Pumbaa with a sandwhich, etc.

Rolf got out lemons from his pants and squeaced them in his eyes. They turn into red and he sees Shirina and David. He went into the Janitor's Closet and grabbed a mop and a bucket of yucky water. He then came out and saw Shirina and David.

"Oops, we missed one, Shirina." Daivd said.

They began to throw arrows at Rolf but he sheild himself. He threw the mop at them.

"Up here, David. He can't reach us up here." Shirna said.

"That was close." David said.

He spoke to soon, they got hit by the mop and Rolf threw them out side. He went to every student and threw water at them.

Sam and Tails did_ The Lady and The Tramp_ dinner thing until they got splashed.

Truman and Dani were hugging each other until they got splashed and Dani punched Truman.

Kim and Ron were still boyfriend and girlfriend but they got splashed but they were still boyfriend and girlfriend.

Sha and June were dancing the tango but got splashed and June splapped Sha.

Timon and Tuesday were hugging each other too but got splashed and Timon got away from Tuesday.

Pumbaa kept kissing a sandwhich but got splashed. He looked at the sandwhich, shrugged, and ate it.

Shenzi and Banzai were eating a meat together until they got splashed and Shenzi hit Banzai.

Lastly, Erin and Ed were holding hands and about to kiss each other.

"You make Rolf sick." Rolf said.

As Erin and Ed almost kissed, they got splashed, which woke Erin and Ed from there love trance.

"Huh? What?" Erin said, then she looked at her hands holding Ed's hand. "Uhh, Ed. Umm... Pardon me but I think I belong over there."

Erin went beside June and Dani, who was in her human form. Sha went next to Erin and hold hands. Ed was next to Banzai and Shenzi being stupid again.

"Everybody is back to there real lives again. Thank you!" Rolf said.

The bell rung, the hyenas left the building, so did Timon and Pumbaa. "Rolf's weird, huh, guys?" Truman asked everyone. Everyone nodded.

Erin was still in the lunch room still shocked about what happen today.

In Songs for the Hyena: Erin patted Ed on the head with a wink.

In Team Ally Grand Adventure: Erin grabbed Ed after he got scratch by Collector and he licked her that showed his feelings to her.

In Erin's Dragon Adventure: Erin was shocked that Ed got killed by Diaglos and got angery as she attacked him. When the temple was about to collaspe until Erin grab Ed and brought him out but was upset that he was gone but he came back to life and she hug him.

In To Err Takes a Human To Forgive Takes a Hyena: Ed was a human and she begin to like him until T tell her and Alyssa that she and her friends are hyenas and lions.

In It's a Hyena name Erin: Erin was turn into a hyena name Kamaria and Ed had spend time with her until he licks her again until he find out she's Erin. Then she turn back into human in front of him.

In Songs for the Hyenas 2: Songs that Never End: Erin founds out the truth about Ed and T together and runs off to her city home. Ed, T, Shenzi, and Banzai turns back humans and go find Erin. Ed finds Erin and they finally told their feelings together by a kiss and they just became friends.

--

**(A/N) I fix it just for Tearthgrrl. I hope you like it.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Evil Sonic

**Chapter 4**

**Evil Sonic**

Erin, who is fifthteen, her hair is longer and pulled by a black headband, and wearing her pink short-sleeved hoodie with a blue heart within a bubble pattern over a black long sleeve shirt, black glasses, pink and blue earrings, blue cuprise that has a trangle on the ends, white socks, and black shoes with baby blue boarders and pink laces, is in the forest of her city as she climbs up the medium hill with flowers. Erin looks at them and smells them. She gets up and was about to walk off until a huge breeze came. She turns around and sees a familiar guy she hated the most; Jack Spicer.

"Jack Spicer!" Erin yelled, she moves her hair from her face. "What do you?! Get me and steal some Wu 'cause I don't have any."

Jack landed on the ground as his perpalliars went in his backpack. He went to her as she went into her karate defense mode.

"Don't you come near me." Erin threaten him.

"Erin, calm down." Jack said, holding and picking up her hands. "You see Erin, I'm so sorry for everything I done for you and I have changed."

"Huh?" Erin confused.

"You see I'm different and I'm good. The last time we meet was mean so I have turned good. And uh... uh... I just want to be you friend."

"Who are you and what have you done to real Jack Spicer?" Erin asked.

"I am Jack, I just turned good thanks to my new girlfriend." Jack said.

Erin was confused until a girl with red-orange hair in a spikey bun and beautiful voilet eyes was behind Jack. It was Rika. Erin smiles and ran over her to hug her.

"Rika! I miss you." Erin said.

"I... miss you too." Rika said.

They broke the hug and smiled.

"Erin, Jack is telling the truth I turn him from bad to good." Rika explained. "I turned him good because he was just like me. I also helped him out so from then on he's good. He has changed Erin, he has."

Erin now understood the whole thing as she turns around to Jack, who was smiling.

"Oh Jack." Erin whispered, forming tears. "Oh Jack!"

Erin ran to him and hugged him. He then hugged her back. They broke the hug until Erin slapped him really hard.

"What was that for?" Jack asked.

"That's for kissing me and everything!" Erin yelled, then calm down. "But this is for you because you changed."

Erin kissed him on the cheeck and he got red as he just ran over to Rika, who was giggling.

"Well, here I wanted you to have these two." Jack said.

He threw two familiar Shen Gong Wu to Erin as she grabbed them. She looks and gasp when she saw them; it was The Emerald Flower of Smoker and Stone of Gem!

"It's the The Emerald Flower of Smoker and Stone of Gem!" Erin gasp then smiled. "They still wonderful. Thank you so much Jack."

"Yeah, no prob." Jack smiled. "I better go, I have things to do."

Jack grabbed Rika by her hands and they flew off with Erin watching with a smile.

"Thank you, Jack. Your my best friend forever." Erin said.

She put the necklace Wu on her neck and put the flower in her pocket as she walks off home unaware she was beening spied on someone.

--

In an Anti-Toons castle, we see a room with shadows everywhere we see someone in the shadows sitting on a throne with its legs cross and fingers tapping on them while the other hand was on it's cheeck. It was looking through an orb which was spying on Erin. It looks at Erin which she is walking which is showing her back and hair.

Erin stops and gets out a pony as she pulled all of her her hair and pulled it down in a ponytail.

"Hmm. This girl is Evil Erin's good side." the figure said, sounding familiar only deeper.

Erin took off the headband and spins it around which formed into a bracelet on her left hand. She turns around and stops in a slow motion as she smiles with her eyes closed and her ponytail swirl around her. The figure saw this as its eyes widen.

The figure smirks as he then snap his fingers which the orb disappears. He snaps them again and smoke made him disappear with an evil laugh.

--

At night time Erin was now at Chris Thorndyke's house on the roof looking at the stars. She then notices Jack and Rika waving at her while still in the air. She smiles and waves back at them.

"Well, Jack. I guess you and Erin are now friends." Rika smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this." Jack said. "Erin can be cute but she's tough and scarey."

"I HEARD THAT!!" Erin yelled.

Jack got embrassment as Rika laughed at this.

--

Erin was walking down the streets while Jack and Mary are flying with her and Bubu in her inviso orb.

"Well Jack and Mary, looks like Jack has turned good." Erin smiled. "This means I don't have to deal with alot of boys except Tails and Sora for now on."

Jack and Mary stopped and went in front of Erin.

"There's an Anti-Toon somewhere! Anti-Toon Alert!" Mary shouted.

"Hmm." Erin wondered.

"Mary said there's an Anti-Toon somewhere! Anti-Toon Alert! Anti-Toon Alert!" Jack yelled.

Erin grabbed them gently and said, "I think you guys forgot to drink coffee this morning, there are no Anti-Toons here."

"No coffee! No coffee!" Jack and Mary said together.

"You were wrong about what happen last time." Erin said.

She shook Jack and Mary as they yelled dizzily.

"Anti-Toons Alert! Anti-Toons Alert!" a voice called.

Erin got surpised as she looked around scared.

"Uwhoo up here sunshine. Your days of punishing the Anti-Toons with that Wormtail is coming to an end." the voice said.

Erin turns around and sees something shadowy on top.

"So at least you accept it, accept it!" the voice said.

That's when the shadowed figure rushed down to Erin on her lips. The figure landed on the ground in front of her smirking. I t was a dark blue hedgehog was waiting by a black horse. He had a emerald green eyes. He wore black leather jacket with blue flames on the arms, a black shirt, black sunglasses, black jeans with flames on the bottom and a black belt with a silver buckle, and black/blue shoes. He was Sonic's Anti-Toon, Evil Sonic.

"What do you think your doing?" Erin yelled.

"The name's Evil Sonic, cutie pie." Evil Sonic said, as Erin covered her mouth. "And don't worry we'll be meeting each other will soon."

Evil Sonic snapped his fingers and disappears in the smoke. After he left, Erin screamed and ran off crazily as Jack and Mary chased after her.

--

Later next day, Erin was thinking about yesterday all freaked out about it. She thought she wasn't gonna handle no more boys after she made friends with Ed and Jack but this was way worst. An Anti-Toon! This time it's Sonic's Anti-Toon. She likes Sonic as best friend and a brother but Evil Sonic... liking HER!! This was too freaky.

_"I'm in a love stituation all over again!" _Erin thought. _"I CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH PRESSURE!!"_

"Hi, Erin." a familiar voice greeted.

Erin open her eyes to see Tails and she smiled but in her mind she was going crazy.

"Hey, Tails." Erin greeted.

Tails hold her hand and he walked with her making her face red as a an apple. Tails and Erin are now at a park on a hill and Tails touch her hand making her extremely red.

"Tails, there's something I have to tell you." Erin said, can't keep the secret forever.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"You see it happen the other day..." Erin explained.

While Erin was explaining what happen, Jack and Mary as birds were listening to this along with Bubu, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai. Without them knowing on top of the park's gate, Evil Sonic is watching this.

"So cutie has another boy other then me. Sorry Romeo there's only one guy who will have Erin." Evil Sonic smirked, grabbing a pole of the gate squeezing it.

Back with Erin and Tails, Erin finish her sentence, "And that's the whole story."

"Did he also hurt you?" Tails asked, angery.

"No. He said he'll see me soon and haven't seen him." Erin answered.

"I'm glad because if he does something like that again I'll protect you." Tails exclaimed.

Erin smiles and she lean on his shoulder making him blush and smiling nervously. Later that late afternoon, Erin and Tails waved goodby as they walked in different directions. When Erin was going home until Evil Sonic snapped his fingers and smoke went under Erin's feet. It made a hole and Erin feel in it, screaming. Jack, Mary, Bubu, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai gasp and quickly followed before it closed.

--

In Anti-Toons Castle, we see a dark place as a smokey hole open. Erin fell out of it dizzy with Jack, Mary, Bubu, Chika, Kyoko.

"Where am I?" Erin said.

"Erin-chan!" Chika called.

"It's so scary in here." Kyoko said, hugging Bubu, saying. "Bubu!"

"Are you sure were not somewhere else?" Jack asked. "It looks dark and empty like my head."

Mary was annoyed by this and spoke, "We're in the Anti-Toons Castle."

"It looks scary." Amai agreed with Kyoko.

That's when a when smoke came out and surrounded Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai but Bubu went into her inviso orb in Erin's pocket so she can't be seen. The smoke covers the fairies and the guardian charas making them scream and it turned into a cage.

"Minna!" Erin yelled.

The cage then put them high up. Erin gasp and stop as breathe hard.

"Erinbubble92." Evil Sonic's called.

We see Evil Sonic's legs out of the shadow while stands on his back in the shadows, this makes Erin gasp. The whole shadow disappears to reveal Evil Sonic with a smirk.

"You finally dropped in." Evil Sonic cracked.

"It's you, again." Erin glared at him.

"I'm glad to see you again, baby." Evil Sonic cracked.

He jumps up as Erin looked around. He is now in front of Erin which made her yelped. He grabbed her arms and she looked at him.

"Now I'll have you and you'll be my girl." Evil Sonic said.

Evil Sonic helds out a crystal blue orb and thin black smoke came out and circled around Erin and cross her. Erin felt weird as her pupils turn fully bluish-grey only with white dots on the side. Evil Sonic smirk more knowing Erin is under his control.

"So beautiful. With beautiful strawberry blonde hair." Evil Sonic said, stroking Erin's hair. "Lovely eyes. You will be my girl and you'll never date that two-tailed fox kid."

A tear came from Erin's eye and she said, "Oh Tails."

Evil Sonic was shocked as Erin's eyes were back to normal.

"No, you my girl now!" Evil Sonic yelled.

Erin's eyes then turned normal and she shook her head with a weird noise.

"Evil Sonic! No matter if you mind control you do on me, I'll never be your boyfriend. I love Tails with all my heart." Erin yelled.

"Your my girl and forever!" Evil Sonic yelled.

The thin black smoke grew stronger around Erin making her eyes turned into hypnoise again.

"Be my girl forever. Your cute and beautiful. You'll be mine forever." Evil Sonic said, with a smirk and a calm voice as he stroke Erin's hair, pulled the pony out of Erin's hair and her hair flow down to her waist.

--

Back with Tail, he was almost home until he had a strange vision in his head with Erin screaming, "Tails, help me!"

"Erin!" Tails called.

He begins to fly to hear Erin's scream louder to go find her.

--

Back with Erin, she was still hypnotise as Evil Sonic hold the crystal blue orb in front of her. He smirks more knowing Erin will be his. A tear came out of Erin's eye again which fell onto Erin's Amethyst Heart Gem necklace in her shirt. It glowed brightly pink which made the crystal blue orb flew out of Evil Sonic's hand and him away. Erin got out of her hypnosise and she grabs her necklace, transforming into her hero form but still has her hair down.

The glow hit the cage and Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai came out. Bubu came out of Erin's pocket to them. They went to them as Erin teleport them and herself out but Evil Sonic grabbed her leg and pulled her out. Erin looks down and she try to get out but her amethyst heart gem necklace slipped out and Jack, Mary, Bubu, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai disappeared with it. Erin got pulled down to the ground which cause her to hit her head and passed out.

--

Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Bubu fell out with the amethyst gem necklace on the ground. Tails was flying over and Jack and Mary turned into the string on Erin's neck and they grabbed Bubu to hide her. Tails flew down when he saw Erin's necklace.

"Erin's Amethyst Heart necklace, she musta try to teleport with this." Tails said.

It begin to glow and it teleport Tails, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Jack, Mary, and Bubu back to Anti-Toons castle.

--

Back in the Anti-Toons, we see Erin's head sleeping. She wakes up and she felt her head.

She gets up a little from the bed and looks at herself. She was wearing a blue dress with the blue sleeves on her arms, pink long sleeves that lightly shows her arms and was long with pink garments, pearls around her neck and shoulders, pearl hanged earrings, and pink wing-shaped ribbons behind her.

"Why am I dress like this?" Erin asked to herself. "My necklace."

Her hand moved on the bed until she felt her weapon; the WaterIce Sceptor.

"My sceptor." Erin said, picking it up. "What's it doing on the bed?"

Erin felt hurt all over.

"I fell weak. Where am I?" Erin asked.

Erin looked around until she saw Evil Sonic in front of her about in front of the door.

"I see your awake, beautiful. Noramlly that knock out would made you stay in coma." Evil Sonic chuckled. "Since your awake why don't get to talk."

"Can it, blue boy!" Erin yelled.

"You really are cute when your angery, Erinbubble92." Evil Sonic said. "Or how about Bubble 'cause that sounds way cute. I think I shall call you Erin."

He raises his hand and smoke went towards her. It surround her and picked her up which she struggles to get out. She raises up her sceptor.

"WaterIce Sceptor: WaterBeam!" Erin called.

But nothing happen she was shocked.

"Your sceptor is powerless in the Anti-Toon castle. So stop wasting time." Evil Sonic said.

He then jumped up in front of her.

"I told you to stay away from me." Erin said.

"Don't even try to get away cause your mine. Now look at me." Evil Sonic smirk, snapping his fingers.

With that the smoke then frozed Erin but not her face. Evil Sonic grabbed her cheeck.

"You and I are gonna be good friends and you'll learn to like this room." Evil Sonic said. "Because it's you going to leave here with me for a long, long time."

Erin gasp at this.

--

After the teleportaion, Tails is running throw the halls to find Erin. As Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Jack, Mary, and Bubu followed without being caught.

"Erin." Tails called.

--

"You'll be my girl for the rest of your life." Evil Sonic smirk. "The Anti-Toons will rule this world and you'll rule by my side."

"Dream on sapphire breath. I never be yours my heart belongs to Tails and only him!" Erin yelled.

"Maybe you need to get to know me better." Evil Sonic chuckled.

He held up the crystal blue orb again and it blew out smoke and it surrounded Erin again about to hypnotise her.

"Erin!" Tails called, kept on running.

Erin got shocked when she heard his voice.

_"Was it me? No it has to be Tails. I gotta to save myself. Oh Tails where are you?"_ Erin thought.

Tails ran up and he threw mircoplanes at Evil Sonic which cause him to let go of Erin and the crystal blue orb. Erin fell but Tails caught her.

"This dress is making you heavy." Tails moaned.

Tails got out Erin's necklace and gave it to her. She grabs it and teleports her, Tails, Chika, Kyoko, Bubu, Jack, and Mary out of here. Evil Sonic got up and was furious.

"You will be mine, Erin! You will be MINE!!" Evil Sonic yelled.

Without him knowing as he picks up the orb and walks off, Evil Erin watch this and looked supicous.

_"He loves her. No matter, I'll just let him have Erin but if not then I guess I'll kill her." _Ervil Erin thought, then she smirk.

--

At night Erin and Tails are now back and are at Erin's house. Erin was back in her outfit as she finally took the earrings off and put them down. She and Tails are on the roof.

"Thanks for my rescue again." Erin said.

"Well, I wouldn't let him have you. You mean alot to me like Cosmo and I'm not going to let him have again." Tails said.

Erin smiled as Tails and her hand touch each other's on the full moon.

--

**(A/N) There's a good happy ending. I hope you like it. Some of the scnes were based on Sailor Moon R shows. Read & Review.)**


End file.
